1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to hoop-type amusement devices and, more particularly, to an improved hoop-type device comprised of interconnected components of various shapes that may be disconnected, re-arranged, and re-connected into a wide variety of configurations.
2. Description of the Background Art
The HULA HOOP® is an amusement device that was initially introduced by Wham-O, Inc. in the early 1950's. HULA HOOP is a registered trademark of Wham-O, Inc. Since introduction, the HULA HOOP has enjoyed widespread use as a device for physical exercise and amusement used by men, women, and children of all ages. The classic HULA HOOP is formed from a hollow piece of plastic tubing having connected ends so as to form an annular shape having a fixed diameter. The HULA HOOP is generally placed around a users waist, legs, arms, or even neck, and user gyrations cause the HULA HOOP to rotate about the user.
While widely popular, the classic HULA HOOP is burdened with significant limitations. Specifically, the simple annular shape of the HULA HOOP limits its functionality and playing method, such that the user is merely able to rotate the hoop about their waist often causing the user to quickly become bored. Furthermore, the simple hoop structure is further incapable of adjustment of either size or shape thereby limiting appeal.
In an effort to overcome such disadvantages and limitations, a variety of improvements have been proposed and used in the art of hoop-type amusement devices. For example, in an effort to improve playability and/or enhance functionality, luminous hoops, glow-in-the-dark hoops, and fluid filled hoops have been developed and used in the art. Nevertheless, there exists a need for further improvements in technology relating to hoop-type play devices to enhance enjoyment and playability.